Gonna Get Better
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 27 Maggio, 2016. E' una produzione targata Stargate, che si rivela essere tra le più semplici e pulite di 7/27, senza alcuna interferenza dance o house, una semplice midtempo pop ritmata ed intima che, come per Squeeze, fa apprezzare maggiormente la capacità vocale delle ragazze in maniera non forzata. Il testo parla d’amore, del fatto che nonostante le difficoltà non c’è la minima intenzione di mollare la presa in quanto si è convinti che le cose prima o poi miglioreranno. Notevole la performance di Ally, che ha ammesso di tenere al brano in particolar modo raccontando che, quando ha ascoltato Gonna Get Better per la prima volta, c’è stata una connessione magica; anche se non l’aveva scritta lei era come l’avesse fatto. Ha spiegato come questo brano calzasse alla perfezione con le emozioni che provava quel giorno e per questo si è sentita di cantarla direttamente con il cuore e con l’anima, in una maniera speciale che non dimenticherà mai. 'Testo' Ally: I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I won't leave you for a money man No matter what we go through I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better Camila: I don't know why you always think that I Always think I'm unsatisfied That I'm tempted by kings with the finest of things But you know that ain't got no truth I don't know why you always think that I'm Unhappy with our paradise That I'm wanting the trees that are growing the green But you know all that I want is you Lauren: I thought you know me better, bae Then to think that I would do you that way (Normani: I don't need a house in the hills and I) I don't need man like Midas I thought you knew me better, babe Then to think that I would do you that way (Normani: I don't need a house and a Benz, I just) I just want your love Ally: I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I won't leave you for a money man No matter what we go through I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better Normani: I don't know why you always think that I Always think I'm unsatisfied That I'm tempted by kings with the finest of things But you know that ain't got no truth I don't know why you always think that I'm Unhappy with our paradise That I'm wanting the trees that are growing the green But you know all that I want is you Dinah: I thought you know me better, bae Then to think that I would do you that way (Normani: I don't need a house in the hills and I) I don't want man like Midas I thought you knew me better, babe Then to think that I would do you that way (Normani: I don't need a house and a Benz, I just) Oh, I just want your love! Camila & Ally: I'm not gonna leave you now (Dinah: No, I'm not gonna leave ya) Oh, I know it's gon' get better I'm not gonna leave you now (Normani: No-oh, oh uh) Oh, I know it's gon' get better I won't leave you for a money man No matter what we go through (Normani: Go through) I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better Camila: Yea-a-ah, yea-a-ah Yea-a-ah (Normani: Hey) Yea-a-ah, yea-a-ah Yea-a-ah Yea-a-ah, yea-a-ah Yea-a-ah (Lauren: No, no-uh) Yea-a-ah, yea-a-ah Yea-a-ah (Normani: Woo!) Ally: I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better (Normani: No-oh, uh oh) I won't leave you for a money man No matter what we go through (Go through) I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's (con Dinah: gon' get better!) Camila & Ally: I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better I won't leave you for a money man No matter what we go through (Normani: Go through) I'm not gonna leave you now Oh, I know it's gon' get better Categoria:Singoli Categoria:7/27